Together With Yuu
by PokerPair
Summary: I'm really not good with summaries so please look at it yourself sorry and sorry for it's tittle please R


_**Hi Guys **_

_**I plan to make a Yullen fic for my this Christmas **_

_**Hope you like it **_

_**P.S: It's my first time writing a Yullen fiction**_

_**ENJOY! : )**_

It was fine mornings at the black order all finders, exorcists, and some scientist are eating breakfast at the mess hall. Then Reever walks up to the table where Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda are occupying

"Oh Reever-san ohayo gozaimasu" greet Allen "Ohayo, the chief want to see you Allen, Kanda" said Reever tiredly and walk away, Allen finished hi breakfast and said bye's to Lenalee and Lavi then walk to Komui's office closely fallowed by Kanda , when both of them reached it Allen knocked on the and said "Excuse me" and entered the room with Kanda.

"Oh Allen-kun, Kanda- kun I have a mission for you two, at a small village of Spain the finders said that there is a old abandon mansion that glowed green every night and no one can enter it. You to depart in 15 minutes" said Komui while handling them their ticket and more information about the mission.

Both Allen and Kanda returned to their room to pack after go to the underwater passage , when Allen arrived it's no surprise Kanda was already waiting. They board the canoe after that board the train to town near Spain: the train ride will last 5 hours so after they set their things Allen busy himself with the scenery and fall asleep. Kanda look at Allen and noticed that his asleep Kanda feel a pang of jealousy when the young exorcists is being touch by someone (especially Lavi ) he slowly reached to move strands hair out of Allen's angelic face and gently laid him down.

" _**I will make you mine moyashi " **_

Kanda though and softly kiss his forehead, when they finally reached their stop Allen was still asleep so Kanda said loudly

"Oi! Moyashi were leaving"

"hh-hhmm s-s-sorry" said Allen suppressing a yawn Kanda blushed lightly and muttered "cute" so Allen wouldn't hear.

Allen stretch his body and grab his belonging before following the older teen they walk the remaining meter to Spain :the walk was quite and when they arrived at the abandon mansion a finder greet them

"Kanda-dono , Allen-dono the innocence is in the house and some akuma is around to get it" " arigatou Toma" said Allen and both gave their suit cases to him and run in the mansion they got in easily. Outside the mansion looked like rags and tatters but inside it's a beautiful design for a family with royal taste. The two exorcists walked around the mansion , Allen pace the first floor, Kanda the second floor and they still didn't find anything so Allen went upstairs to get Kanda but suddenly slip.

Kanda was already at the mouth of the stairs when he saw Allen slipped and with hi fast reflexes he caught the young exorcist and said

"baka moyashi look where your going"

"gomenasai Kanda and thanks"

Said Allen standing on his feet again , Kanda leaned against the wall and said "where is that god damn innocence" when he's elbow hit the wall it kind of sink in (like when in Krory's castle)and the wall Kanda was leaning on separated into an entrance. Allen quickly grabs Kanda's hand but older was heavier so they both fall: when they land Allen land on Kanda and said "sorry Kanda" while quickly getting off him blushing lightly _ ' that was so embarrassing" _ Allen thought Kanda saw the red dusk on Allen's cute face and smirk at it. The two of them continued further of the tunnel-like place and found a room where the innocence was perched peacefully Kanda grabbed it and the two of them make their way out and immediately all the akuma around the town appeared with a Noah who was smiling mischievously the two exorcists quickly activated their innocence and attack all the akuma's.

Allen passed the innocence to toma before advancing on Tyki Mikk . This made Tyki's smile turned to smirk this made Allen stop and looked at Kanda who was surrounded by level 3 akuma's Allen quickly changed course but was stop by a pair of arms around he's waist a heard a voice said

"Let him be and just go to sleep my angel" while an akuma released purple smoke and Allen quickly fell unconscious Kanda finished all of the Akuma's and saw his Allen being carried to one of Rhoad's (A/N: that's how I spell rhoad's name) door he quickly retrieved Allen out of Tyki's clutches and said" leave him alone noah" beforeTyki could answer Rhoad appear out of her door and pulled Tyki in and said "the Earl's calling us". Kanda deactivated mugen and put it back to it's sheath and carry Allen to an inn. When Kanda finished talking to Toma he returned to Allen's side and gently caress his face and said " I will always protect you" after those words left Kanda's mouth silver eyes flutter open. Allen looked around the room and spotted Kanda by his side and quickly got up and said " you were surrounded by akuma are you okay"

Kanda didn't answer Allen's question and just kissed him hard on the lips Allen was shocked but reply to the kiss Kanda lick Allen's lower lip and he granted it both of them play with each other's tongue they separated till they needed to breath. Kanda look at Allen who was as red as a tomato smirking he leaned Allen back on the bed.

_A/N:please continue whatever you guys want I still am not good with writing lemon so please bear with me for a while but I will make my New' s Year Resolution is to make a lemon between tyki and allen I promise I will post it on January 31 my birthday; it's supposed to be my birthday present to myself so if anyone want it to be earlier just review again please bear with me._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE 8D XD (REVIEW)_


End file.
